Grand Theft Phineas Online
This is an article about the multiplayer featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area, titled Grand Theft Phineas Online. The multiplayer features every mode from GTA Online, along with a few new ones. The character customization works the same as Saints Row. The multiplayer consists of 36 player open world sessions based in the same map as the story mode. You can also play a 4-player Co-op mode during the main story. Players may travel around and interact with the map at will and can take part in many gameplay activities. Several of these open world activities are unique to the multiplayer mode of the game, while others are shared with the story mode. Players can also purchase property, vehicles, clothing, aircraft, masks and weapons for their character. Aside from the free roam aspect, the multiplayer also includes several localized, more traditional multiplayer game modes known as Jobs that are played in separate sessions independent from the larger open world; players partaking in these jobs will not be visible to and cannot interact with players occupying the open world, even if they inhabit the same location at the same time. These jobs include deathmatches, races, sports activities and horde-like survival games. Lastly, players can also undertake co-operative missions for various characters, most of whom also make appearances in GTP: Tri-State Area story. The number of players involved and the size of the area available to them in these game modes varies depending on the activity and mode itself. As players progress and increase the rank of their character, more items and jobs will be unlocked for them to purchase and play. Also included is the Content Creator, a development tool that allows players to create and publish their own races, deathmatches, and other competitive gamemodes. You gain XP like you would in GTA Online. Game modes returning from GTA Online *Free Mode *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Race *Rally *Capture *Survival *Hold *Contend *Raid *Parachuting *Last Man Standing *Last Team Standing New Modes Demo Derby: In this mode you compete in a Demolition derby with up to 10 other players. The concept is simple. Destroy the other players cars and if yours is the last one standing you win. You are only allowed to use a 9mm pistol to destroy others cars and you cannot leave your car. Your character can also not die and its impossible to leave your vehicle. When your car is destroyed, you are warped to a spectators area called "Above the Demo", where you can watch the rest of the match. No weapons are allowed during this time. Convoy: This game mode involves two teams. The defending team and the attacking team. The defending teams objective is simple. Protect the truck from destruction from the attacking team. 10 players are required per team. One player from the defending team is selected as the driver who must drive the truck to another location on the map. The other players are given choices of weapons and four door sedans to drive at the begging of the match. The attacking team starts a fair distance from the convoy and are also given a selection of weapons. The only weapons not allowed in this mode are the RPG and M60 only 3 grenades are allowed per round. There are two rounds. each team gets a chance to be the Defending team and the attacking team once. After two rounds the team that was most successful is the winner. Success is defined as successfully delivering the truck (Defending team) or destroying the truck (Attacking team). If it is a tie the team that was closest to the objective as the defending team is the winner. If both teams were an equal distance from the delivery point upon destruction of the truck the match is officially a tie. Players can re spawn after 3 seconds upon dieing and reappear at their teams base. Fight Club: Focusing entirely on melee combat, the Fight Club puts up to 9 players up in a confined ring, and once all but one player have been eliminated, the match ends. You can use various melee weapons to defeat the other players easily. Once you die, you are warped to a spectators area called "Above the Fight", where you can watch the rest of the match. Protect the Inventor: Protect the Inventor is a Team Game played in rounds. In PTI, one Team must escort an Inventor of the Big Idea to safety while the other Team tries to stop him. The Inventor's Team has to escort the Inventor to a location indicated on the mini map within the time limit. One player on the team is randomly chosen to be the Inventor; this player wears a construction helmet. When you are the Inventor, your stamina & health is reduced. The other Team's goal is to kill the Inventor or to prevent him from reaching safety with an -Inator before the time limit expires. If either Team achieves its goal, the match is over. Tuned Out Car: Tuned Out Car is a Team Game in which the goal is to create the flashiest car. Each team is given a car at the start of the Match. The team car's health, its current Tuner level, how much money is needed for your next upgrade and the time remaining in the match are all displayed on the HUD. You earn money for killing rival Team members, picking up Decals that appear on the streets and taking them to the drop-off location, or destroying the other team's car. Once you have earned enough money to upgrade your team car, drive it to the Chop Shop, which is indicated on the mini map. Doing so will upgrade your team car to the next level...but be careful, if the rival team destroys your team's car, its Decals level will drop by one. Once your team car has been upgraded to level 4, drive it to the victory area and protect it for set duration to win. If neither team has won the game by the time the counter reaches zero, the team with the highest level car wins. If both teams are tied, the game enters sudden death. In sudden death, the first team to either destroy their opponent's car or level up their own wins the match. Crew System The game implements the Gamebattles.com style crew system. You can create a crew, give it a profile, host it on the leaderboards for everyone to see, and anytime one of your crew members won a match or completed a mission, it would rank you up automatically. There are two types of crews. Private crews are mainly aimed at a group of friends or associates to play online together and can hold as many as 1,000 people. Public crews are much larger and can have unlimited members. The use of crews and teamwork is heavily encouraged, as the player receives more money in races depending on how many players are in the game, also, the player receives a 10% bonus to RP for playing with friends and 20% for playing with crew members. On top of this, many missions involve the use of teamwork to succeed. The crew system in GTP Online also encourages customization and personalization, with the addition of crew emblems that can be placed on vehicles and crew colors. Category:Grand Theft Phineas: Tri-State Area